


Hold my hand

by Build_a_home



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, OS, Savoir aller de l'avant
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Build_a_home/pseuds/Build_a_home
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On me dit souvent que j'ai quelque chose de triste. Dans mon regard. Dans ma façon d'agir. Mais pourtant je ne me sens pas triste."</p>
<p>Harry ne vit pas comme tous les autres, mais il ne s'en rend pas compte. Ou bien se voile-t-il beaucoup trop la face ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello mes Loulous !  
> Alors voilà mon deuxième OS des vacances. J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ^^
> 
> Lilly .xx

 

 

 

 

On me dit souvent que j'ai quelque chose de triste. Dans mon regard. Dans ma façon d'agir. Mais pourtant je ne me sens pas triste. Pourquoi des personnes que je ne connaîtrais que depuis quelques heures me sortiraient ça sans en penser les conséquences ? Je ne sais pas. Je sais par contre que d'autres gens, eux, vivent un véritable enfer comparé à ma situation. Je sais qu'il y a des enfants qui n'ont pas d'éducation. Qu'ils vivent vraiment enfermé. Moi je ne suis pas enfermé, je vis, je sors, je m'amuse. Du mieux que je le peux. Car quand je me retrouve dans sa maison, je deviens quelqu'un d'autre. Je deviens cette personne qu'il adore tant, cette personne sans envie d'essayer. Sans aucune volonté. J'ai appris à faire avec ses deux parties de moi. Pour tout dire, elles sont moi. Elles sont toutes les deux moi. Elles ne se montrent pas en même temps, mais il arrive parfois que sa partie à lui montre ses yeux la journée. Comme aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui c'est un nouveau au boulot qui me l'a fait remarqué. Il ne me connaît pas. 

 

Lorsque je rentre, il est là, allongé dans le sofa. Il y a des cadavres de bières un peu partout autour de lui. Je sais qu'il ne se réveillera pas de la soirée, j'aimerais qu'il ne se réveille jamais. J'aimerais qu'il meure. Mais c'est mon père. Je me dois de me plier à ses volontés. Satisfaire ses désirs. Je me le dois en tant que fils. Alors je pose mon appareil photo sur la commode et je commence à ranger la maison. Il a sûrement dû appeler des putes dans la journée, car je vois quelques capotes usagées sous les fauteuils, et ce ne sont pas les nôtres.

 

Mes prévisions se sont révélés exactes. Il s'est levé, a mangé le repas que j'ai préparé pour lui, il s'est aussi douché. Puis il est monté dans ma chambre. Il a fait ce qu'il voulait de moi, je m'étais laissé faire. Comme habituellement. Son souffle empestant la bière remontait jusqu'à mes narines. Il était allongé sur mon corps, repus de son dernier acte de la journée. Me salissant et m'abîmant encore un peu plus. J'en avais l'habitude. C'est mon père. Je dois satisfaire ses envies. 

 

C'est encore une autre journée qui se place devant mon regard. Encore une autre même journée. Elles se ressemblent toutes dans cette ville de toute façon. Et même si un changement s'opérait, il ne serait certainement pas pour moi. Je suis assis dans le bus qui mène jusqu'au studio de photo. Oui, hier un nouveau était arrivé. Petit, les yeux bleus. Il souriait trop à mon goût, et sa voix était aussi féminine que l'était celle de ma mère. Je ne l'aimais pas. Il avait voulu se présenter, mais avait tout de suite dit que j'avais quelque chose de triste. Je ne l'avais plus adressé la parole de la journée. Je compte faire la même chose aujourd'hui. Mon humeur est quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas aborder. Tout le monde sait ça. Tout le monde.

J'ai beau ne pas aimer ma vie, mais il y a une chose pour laquelle je suis très bon. Les photo. Et j'ai réussi à en faire mon métier. C'est la seule chose dont je suis fier. La seule. Car les photo que je prends, elles, reflètent vraiment qui je suis. Elles sont mes amies. Comme l'écriture l'est pour l'écrivain. La photographie est ma confidente. Elle est la seule à savoir ce qui se passe réellement. Je n'en suis pas fier de ça par contre.

_ Je peux m’asseoir ici ? 

Je ne lève même pas les yeux. C'est la pause déjeuner. Je suis sorti fumer, car j'ai encore oublier de la monnaie en plus pour mon déjeuner, et que je déteste mendier. Il fait ce qu'il a envie et prend place à côté de moi. 

_ J'ai fait quelque chose qui te déplaît ? 

Je suis respecté par mon travail au studio. J'avais beau ne pas m'intéresser à mes collègues, eux faisaient en sorte que je m’intègrent à leur groupe. Mais je n'aime pas les gens. Je ne le répondais toujours pas. Il n'existait vraiment pas pou moi. 

_ Je suis Louis. Louis Tomlinson. 

_ Je m'en fiche. Je suis ici pour travailler, pas pour me faire des amis. 

Ses yeux me fixèrent. Surpris. 

_ Alors sortons. Après le boulot ? 

Il souriait toujours. 

_ Non. Je ne veux pas. 

Je commençais à avoir mal à la tête. Je terminais ma cigarette et me levais. 

_ Je tenterais ma chance tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes Harry. 

Je ne l'aimais vraiment pas. Il allait apportait les ennuis. J'en suis sur.

 

Papa n'est pas dans le canapé lorsque j'arrive. Il n'y pas de bouteilles vide pas terre. Je ne sens pas l'odeur caractéristique du sexe. Il n'y a aucune trace de mon père. C'est comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Pourtant sur le réfrigérateur. Une note. Une simple note. 

 

_< < Pardon.>>_

 

« T'es libre. » me souffle la petite voix dans ma tête. 

Alors je me laisse glisser sur le sol. Et je pleure. Je pleure. Encore et encore. Comme si il ne me restait que ça. Comme si ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Comme si ce pourquoi j'avais été fait s'était révélé vain et sans espoir. Comme si tous les sacrifices que j'avais fait n'était qu'en fait une grosse merde dans les mains d'une personne encore plus perdue que moi. Je me sentais mal. Tellement mal. Il fallait que j'oublie. J'étais donc allongé sur le sol du salon. La lumière du soleil avait eu le temps de s'éteindre trois fois avant que quelqu'un ne vienne frapper à ma porte. Mais je n'avais plus aucune force. Je n'avais plus aucune envie. Mon regard accroché au plafond, je me laissait encore une fois aller. Je voulais encore oublier, quoi de mieux que dormir pour passer outre le fait que toute ma famille m'avait vraiment abandonné à présent. 

_ Harry ?! 

Je crois entendre mon nom, mais ce ne doit être encore une fois qu'une illusion. Mon imagination fatigué qui invente des tours. 

_ Harry je t'en supplie regarde moi ! Il faut que tu tiennes bon ! Ton père m'a appelé. Regarde moi s'il te plaît ! 

Je connais cette voix. Elle me fait remonter les souvenirs de mon enfance presque heureuse à la surface. 

_ Je savais que j'aurais du venir vous voir plus tôt. Je suis tellement désolé. Tellement. Il faut que tu te lèves maintenant Harold. 

« Harold ? »

_ Niall ? 

Ma voix. Elle était brisée, craquelée de toute part. J'avais soif, horriblement soif. 

_ Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher un verre d'eau. 

J'ouvrais les yeux pour voir le dos de mon ancien meilleur ami, ses cheveux décolorés le suivant. Mais... Comment voulait-il que je bouge en même temps, j'étais épuisé. Je voulais simplement dormir. Quelque chose de froid toucha mes lèvres, de l'eau. Sans attendre plus, je levais les mains pour attraper le verre et boire tout seul. 

_ Que fais-tu ici ? 

Je n'avais plus mal à la gorge. 

_ Ton père m'a appelé. Il m'a tout dit. Harry, je suis tellement désolé. 

Je le regardais vraiment. Niall n'avait pas vraiment changé. Peut-être qu'il était un peu plus mature, mais ses yeux avaient gardé la même candeur, leurs mêmes éclats qu'avant. Il était encore innocent. 

_ Va-t-en. 

Il ne méritait pas que je le souille avec mon être. Il était mon Niall malgré tout. Mon petit frère de cœur que je devais protéger. Une autre obligation. Mais celle-ci m'avait toujours plu. 

_ NON ! Je te laisserai pas ici tout seul Harry ! C'est toi qui va venir avec moi. Maman a prévenu la police, elle est à la recherche de ton père. Il n'avait pas le droit de te faire ça Harold ! C'est mal, tellement mal ! Pourquoi t'es tu laissé faire ? Je t'ai connu plus combatif avant la mort de.. 

_ Justement ! Elle est morte de ma faute ! De ma faute tu entends ? 

Les deux parties commençaient à s’emmêler, je ne pourrais bientôt plus tout garder à l'intérieur de moi, et Niall allait voir ça. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas ! 

_ Si je n'avais pas fait ce caprice, mon père ne se serait pas mis à boire ! Il ne m'aurait pas fait ça ! Je voulais une glace, je voulais tellement une glace... Et elle est partie la chercher ma putain de glace. Et tu sais quoi, elle n'est jamais revenue, parce qu'elle s'est fait renversée ! C'est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute... 

Je me roulais en boule sur le sol. Encore une fois, je perdais toute notion de temps. Mais je sentais le corps chaud de Niall qui me berçait, qui m'aidait à oublier. Qui m'aidait à passer à autre chose. 

* * *

Deux semaines sont passées. Je n'ai pas rejoins Niall et sa famille. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer, et il savait très bien que ce dont j'avais besoin était d'être seul. 

J'ai du déposer une plainte contre mon père. Il est encore recherché, et si je le vois je dois absolument les appeler. Mais... Je ne sais pas si je le ferais. Je l'aime, c'est mon père. Je ne suis finalement pas parti au boulot pendant quelques jours, et j'ai du expliquer pourquoi à ma boss. Perrie était catastrophée, j'avais beau lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que j'étais passé à autre chose. Elle s'en voulait de ne rien avoir remarqué. Qui aurait pu ? Je ne parle à personne. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je lui avais quand même demandé une faveur, celle de ne pas mettre mes collègues au courant, je ne voulais pas de leur pitié. Elle avait compris ma réticence et me l'avait promis. Ma première séance chez mon psychiatre était aujourd'hui. 

 

Cette première séance fut... Éprouvante. C'était une femme, Mrs Teasdale. Elle avait un look assez étrange qui ne collait pas au médecin prêt à tout pour ses patients. Mais plus à la personne qui voulait aider. Ça m'avait tout de suite plu. Je me sentais à l'aise dans son bureau décoré de photographies plus belles les unes que les autres. Des peinture d'enfant traînaient aussi un peu ça et là. J'adorais les enfants, ils était si innocents, si purs. Et elle m'avait demandé des détails. Des détails dont moi même je ne voulais plus me souvenirs. La mort de ma mère, la fuite de ma sœur aînée que je n'avais plus jamais revu. L’alcoolisme de mon père. Les coups en premiers. Durs, qui faisaient extrêmement mal. Je m'étais arrêté là, ne voulant pas aller plus loin. Je voulais fumer. Elle m'avait alors tendu un cendrier et un briquet. M'autorisant par ce geste de prendre l'une de mes cigarettes. J'aspirais, et la fumée qui traversa mes poumons me détendit complètement. 

_ Comment se passe ta relation avec tes collègues Harry ? 

Le tutoiement, c'était moi qui le lui avait demandé. Je ne voulais pas qu'une femme comme elle me vouvoie. Elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à une figure maternelle. Mais la question coupa ma respiration. 

_ Je ne leur parle pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Papa me l'interdit. 

_ Mais ton père n'est plus là. Tu peux rencontrer d'autres personnes, te lier. Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, mais penses-y. Je suis sûre que beaucoup de personnes aimeraient faire ta connaissance. Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable. Ne l'oublies pas. 

_ Il y a ce Louis.. 

Pourquoi je parlais ? 

_ Il n'arrête pas de venir me parler, il veut qu'on aille boire un verre pour faire connaissance. Mais je refuse à chaque fois. Il me dit pourtant qu'il essaiera le lendemain, et le surlendemain, jusqu'à ce que je cède. Il est assez amusant, mais trop bruyant. Je n'aime pas le bruit. 

Mrs. Teasdale me sourit. 

_ Essaie de passer à travers, juste essaie. Et si tu fais une crise de panique, je te donne mon numéro, et tu m'appelles, ou bien tu appelles Niall. C'est à toi de voir. Alors la prochaine fois qu'il te propose une sortie. Dis lui oui, ou du moins, réfléchis-y bien. 

_ Je vais essayer. 

_ D'accord. On se retrouve dans deux jours alors. N'oublie pas te prendre tes médicaments, et d'écrire dans le journal que je t'ai donné en début d'heure. 

Je me levais du sofa et me dirigeait vers la porte. 

_ Merci docteur. 

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi jeune homme. 

En marchant dans la rue qui me ramenait chez moi. Je me mis à sourire. Oui, j'allais accepter le prochain rendez-vous de Tomlinson. 

 

_ Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Tu acceptes ? C'est pas une blague ?? 

Les yeux de Louis étaient grand ouvert. Je pouvais donc voir les nuances qui les composaient. Ils étaient magnifiques. 

_ C'est pas une blague. Tu veux qu'on se rejoigne où ? 

La bouche grande ouverte, il était encore sous le choc. J'ai du attendre quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se remette des ses émotions. 

_ Non, je viens te chercher. Donne moi ton adresse. 

J'attrapais un morceau de papier sur mon bureau. 

_ Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser ce soir. Je te le promets. 

Mais seul son sourire en valait la peine. 

 

Il nous avait emmener voir un film. Je me rendais compte que ça faisait des lustre que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans une salle sombre. Il avait choisi un film pour nous, étant donné que j'avais du retard à rattrapé question cinématographie. Mais nous étions parti voir le dernier film _Disney_ en date. _Frozen._ Je n'avais plus autant ris depuis des années. Je n'avais plus vécu depuis si longtemps. Les couleurs, les chants. Tout me redonnait de l'espoir. Jamais je ne pourrais remercier Louis de ce qu'il venait de faire. Je lui attrapait la main pour lui montrer ma reconnaissance, pour lui dire à quel point j'étais heureux ce soir. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me fit l'un de ses sourire à rides, si collées à son caractère. Si lui. J'étais **vivant.**

 

Même en sortant du cinéma. Je ne l'avais toujours pas lâché la main. Je le tenais, ma bouée, je le lâchais plus. Il nous emmena dans un restaurant français. Me disant qu'ils faisaient les meilleures pâtes de tout le quartier, et m'avouant aussi piteusement que son meilleur ami y travaillait et que donc il aurait une réduction. Je souris face à sa mine déconfite et lui fit un rapide baiser sur la joue. Je le vis rougir et parler de plus en plus vite pour cacher son embarras. Il était adorable. Arrivé à notre table, je le laissais encore prendre les commandes, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Et il se mit à me parler de lui. Il avait quatre petites sœurs, toutes aussi plus charmantes les unes que les autres. À sa manière de me parler d'elles, je savais qu'il les aimait plus que tout au monde. Son père était partit lorsqu'il était très jeune et il ne l'avait jamais revu. Sa mère s'était remariée beaucoup plus tard, et sa famille était heureuse. Maintenant il vivait dans un appartement, avec son chat Thésée. Il aimait son travail autant que moi. En résumant bien, je pouvais dire que Louis avait une vie magnifique. Mais...

_ Tu n'as pas de petite amie ? 

Il me regarda longuement. Semblant débattre d'un choix très compliqué. 

_ J'avais quatorze ans lorsque je me suis rendu compte qu'aucune fille ne serait heureuse avec moi Harry. 

Il n'avait pas besoin de m'en dire plus.

_ Et moi seize. 

Lous, qui avait baissé la tête avec sa réponse, me fixait maintenant avec des étoiles dans les yeux. 

_ J'ai donc une chance ? 

_ Essaies toujours. 

Je flirtais. Moi. Harry Styles ? 

_ Tu ne m'as pas parlé de toi Harry..

Et dans ma tête tout s'embrouilla. Je n'étais pas une personne faite pour lui. Tout s'emballa. Ma respiration commençait à devenir erratique. J'essayais de sortir mon téléphone pour appeler l'une des deux personnes de mon répertoire. Mais Louis fut plus rapide que moi, et il m'emmena prendre l'air, sa voix douce m'apaisa. Elle me disait des choses réconfortantes. 

_ Je.. Je suis quelqu'un de brisé Louis. 

J'arrivais à parler de nouveau. 

_ Mon père, ma famille a fait de moi la personne que je suis aujourd'hui. Une chose brisée. Je ne serais jamais à ta hauteur Louis. 

Et là assis sur un banc, en plein milieu d'une ruelle, après une mini-crise de ma part. Louis m'embrassa. Je le laissais guider, car c'était ce que je voulais. Je voulais que quelqu'un prenne soin de moi. Je voulais, plus que tout au monde que Louis prenne soin de moi. Car, au plus profond de moi, je savais que Louis était la personne parfaite. Il était ma personne. Celle qui avait su tenir, malgré mes refus. Celui qui avait un cœur en or. Le baiser s'intensifia, nos torses se touchaient. Nos langues s'emmêlaient. Celle de Louis voulant découvrir ma bouche. Mais c'était un contact si électrisant qu'aucun de nous ne voulut arrêter. Mais la nature humaine à ses obligations, comme tout le monde. Et nous devons respirer. 

_ Wow. 

Mon front était collé au sien. 

_ Je.. Je continue d-de penser que je ne suis pas fait pour toi. 

Mais je cherchais à reprendre ses lèvres encore une fois entre les miennes. 

_ Alors laisse moi te dire que tout ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera fuir. 

Et nous avons continué à nous embrasser sur ce banc. 

* * *

 

Deux ans ont passé. 

  

Mon père a fini par être arrêté. 

 

Il m'arrive encore de faire des cauchemars. 

 

J'aime toujours mon père, mais je le déteste tout autant. 

 

J'ai appris que je ne méritais pas qui m'était arrivé. 

 

Louis est resté avec moi. Je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement. Il est mon roc. Mon pilier dans cette vie de douleur. Il me serre tous les soirs dans ses bras, me répétant encore et encore son amour. 

 

Je ne me soucie plus de comment j'ai vécu, mais plutôt de ce que je vais vivre demain avec mon amour. 

 


End file.
